This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Glove dryers are frequently used to dry moisture that is trapped inside of a glove. This moisture is generated primarily from the palm and fingers of a user's hand. Repeatedly soaking a leather glove with moisture will cause the leather to become stiff and brittle over time, and ultimately the leather with tear. Moisture that is trapped inside of the glove also encourages growth of bacteria and microorganisms. The bacteria and microorganisms that are trapped inside of the glove create an unpleasant odor.
Moreover, moisture that is generated from the user's hand also contains salt. Salt is especially harmful to leather gloves because salt also hardens the leather. Traditional grove dryers only evaporate moisture that is trapped inside the glove. These dryers cannot reduce the salt or disinfect the glove to reduce the bacteria and microorganisms that collect inside of the glove.
Gloves that are used in the Japanese sport of kendo (sometimes called kote), include a distinctive design where the kendo glove is shaped in a hooked configuration, similar to a boxing glove. These gloves generally are padded with hair, such as deer hair that is biodegradable. Kendo gloves usually include palm portions that are constructed from leather. The palms of kendo gloves are leather because this material is flexible, thereby allowing the user to grasp a sword easily. However, moisture and salt from the user's palm over time causes the leather portion to become stiff and brittle, and eventually the leather will tear. This tearing is especially problematic for the user because some kendo gloves are extremely expensive (at least several hundred dollars) and can be costly to replace.
Thus, there exists a need for a glove dryer that will reduce moisture and contaminants that are trapped inside of a glove when compared to the current glove dryers that are available today.